While conventional metal fences are electrically conductive and easily grounded, there has been increased use of fence fabric formed of a plurality of metallic electrically conductive wires such as galvanized steel, and the like, each insulated from the other by heat disintegrable electrical insulation. This insulated fence fabric has the advantage of a pleasing esthetic effect and of securing the metal wire substrate against corrosion and oxidation due to mineral acids, sea water and other deleterious agents carried in the air or deposited by alternative means upon the fence in normal usage and which tend to shorten materially the term of usefulness of the fence fabric.
These insulated fence fabrics formed, as they normally are, of a plurality of individual insulated metal wire cores have not been susceptible to grounding heretofore and thus the impetus to use these fabrics about facilities such, illustratively, as electrical generating stations and power substations has been substantially prevented because of the wire's tendency to build up significant unrelievable static electrical charges.
Thus, if it were possible to provide such esthetically attractive, corrosion and weather resistant fence fabrics wherein the multiplicity of wires employed and composed of a metal core and a heat disintegrable non-conductive coating could be readily grounded, the resulting product as well as the means by which it is attained would constitute a significant advance in the state of the art.